2013 TAWOG Awards (Re-post)
by Antr
Summary: It is time once again to choose the best of the best for 2013. Come one and all to this ceremony to vote on your favorite story form TAWOG. (New host and new category set-up)


**Hello fellow viewers of the archive. My name is Antr, as many of you know, and I'm here to give some brief, but still very important announcements. Some of you may recall the **_**TAWOG 2013 Ceremony **_**that was submitted to the archive by Jamie Skyland a few months ago. Since the submission the vote count on nomination were "low" to put it short. Since then a discussion has been going on, on how to deal with this. Finally it had come to a decision that the ceremony would be reposted to get a hopefully better result on votes for the nominated stories. It was also decided that i would be the host for the ceremony (YAY!) This repost will show all the categories and nominees for the selected secton. It will also be where the results will be announced as well. **

**So, with that said here are the categories (again) for the nominations of the __****TAWOG 2013 Ceremony**: 

Best Story (10 Nominations)  
Family Issues (Bda241)  
Return to Dimension 52 (Antr)  
I Killed Penny Fitzgerald (EvelioandZgroup)  
Maybe this Christmas (EvelioandZgroup)  
Flaws (Jaime Skyland)  
the love (lexboss)  
The Loop (Mr. Page)  
Honor Thy Family (Lone Dark Knight)  
GumWin (SilverShadowJynx)  
American History X (EvelioandZgroup and Jaime Skyland)

Best Writer/Author (5 Nominations)  
Antr  
EvelioandZgroup  
Jaime Skyland  
Mr. Page  
NeoNimbus

Best Male Character in a Leading Role (5 Nominations)  
Gumball (I Killed Penny Fitzgerald/EvelioandZgroup)  
Darwin (GumWin/SilverShadowJynx)  
Tobias (A Memoir to the Wild One/EvelioandZgroup)  
Richard (The Skates/Funny Stickman Guy)  
Brian (The Newcomer/NeoNimbus)

Best Female Character in a Leading Role (5 Nominations)  
Nicole (I Killed Penny Fitzgerald/EvelioandZgroup)  
Tabitha (Family Issues/Bda241)  
Carrie (What To Do When You Are Dead/That-Gex-Dude)  
Rachel (The Circle/EvelioandZgroup)  
Jamie (Controversial Scare/GalaticDragonfly)

Best Male Character in a Supporting Role (5 Nominations)  
Darwin (American History X/EvelioandZgroup and Jaime Skyland)  
Gumball (The Newcomer/NeoNimbus)  
Mr. Fitzgerald (I Killed Penny Fitzgerald/EvelioandZgroup)  
Mr. Small (I Killed Penny Fitzgerald/ EvelioandZgroup)  
Stephen (The Card/YprocKcid)

Best Female Character in a Supporting Role (5 Nominations)  
Nicole (the love/lexboss)  
Jaime (Flaws/Jaime Skyland)  
Masami (Masami's Desires/Smiles-That-Are-Big)  
Carrie (The Homecoming/UnKnownSalvation)  
Anais (Sisterly Love/xXDasXGoochXx)

Best Screen Couple (5 Nominations)  
GumballXTabitha (Family Issues/Bda241)  
GumballXDarwin (GumWin/SilverShadowJynx)  
GumballXNicole (the love/lexboss)  
GumballXTeri (Maybe this Christmas/EvelioandZgroup)  
GumballXJaime (Controversial Scare/GalaticDragonfly)

Best Moment by the Best Story Nominees (10 Nominations)  
Family Issues/Bda241 (Gumball's choice)  
Return to Dimension 52/Antr (The Final Stand)  
Maybe this Christmas/EvelioandZgroup (The last moment of Gumball's life)  
I Killed Penny Fitzgerald/EvelioandZgroup (Gumball's escape and survival)  
Flaws/Jaime Skyland (Gumball's boiling point)  
the love/lexboss (Gumball and Nicole confessing their love for each other)  
The Loop/Mr. Page (The truth about the loop)  
Honor Thy Family/Lone Dark Knight (Reunited with Penny)  
GumWin/SilverShadowJynx (Darwin's confession)  
American History X/EvelioandZgroup and Jaime Skyland (The truth and Darwin's death)

Best OC (5 Nominations)  
Brian O'Quinn (The Newcomer/NeoNimbus)  
Tabitha Alditure (Family Issues/Bda241)  
Stephen (True Love/jayceefull and YprocKcid)  
Denise (Controversial Scare/GalaticDragonfly)  
Camilla Stoker (The Vampire/NeoNimbus)

Best Antagonist/Villain (5 Nominations)  
Gumball (I Killed Penny Fitzgerald/EvelioandZgroup)  
Masami (Masami's Desire/Smiles-That-Are-Big)  
The Father (Controversial Scare/GalaticDragonfly)  
Matau (Healing Through Hard Times Revised Version/Laengruk10001)  
The Robot (They Call Me Gumball: Sweet Dreams/Wani-Ramirez)

Best Supporting Antagonist/Villain (5 Nominations)  
Mr. Small (I Killed Penny Fitzgerald/EvelioandZgroup)  
Tobias (GumWin/SilverShadowJynx)  
Gumball (Return to Dimension 52/Antr)  
Carrie (Black Cat/EvelioandZgroup)  
Penny (Family Issues/Bda241)

Best Protagonist/Hero (5 Nominations)  
Nicole (I Killed Penny Fitzgerald/EvelioandZgroup)  
Black-Cat (Black Cat/EvelioandZgroup)  
Gumball (Honor Thy Family/Lone Dark Knight)  
Rachel (Return to Dimension 52/Antr)  
Darwin (GumWin/SilverShadowJynx)

Best Supporting Protagonist/Hero (5 Nominations)  
Mr. Fitzgerald (I Killed Penny Fitzgerald/EvelioandZgroup)  
Denise (Controversial Scare/GalaticDragonfly)  
Tabitha (Family Issues/Bda241)  
Penny (Honor Thy Family/Lone Dark Knight)  
Darwin (GumWin/SilverShadowJynx)

Best Holiday Story (5 Nominations)  
Maybe this Christmas (Christmas/EvelioandZgroup)  
The Shadow (Halloween/TheBestGamer)  
Elmore Junior High's Valentines Prom (Valentine's Day/Danny-of-TAWOG)  
The New Year Incident (New Year's Eve/EvelioandZgroup)  
The Letters (Veteran's Day/Laengruk10001)

Best Change of Heart Character (5 Nominations)  
Anais (Anais: Child Prodigy or Mad Scientist/Antr)  
Tobias (A Memoir to the Wild One/EvelioandZgroup)  
Gumball (The Legacy: The Story of Darwin Watterson/laengruk10001)  
Jaime (Flaws/Jaime Skyland)  
Denise (Controversial Scare/GalaticDragonfly)

Best Story Series (5 Nominations)  
The Newcomer _series_ (NeoNimbus)  
Talking _series _(Antr)  
Freedom of Elmore _series_ (Laengruk10001)  
The Gumball Horror Theater _series_ (SuperKamiGuruFTW)  
Sweet Flavored Gumballs of Lemon and Drama Theater _series_ (GalaticDragonfly)

Best Death (5 Nominations)  
Tobias (A Memoir to the Wild One/EvelioandZgroup)  
Nicole (I Killed Penny Fitzgerald/EvelioandZgroup)  
Mr. Fitzgerald (I Killed Penny Fitzgerald/EvelioandZgroup)  
Darwin (American History X/EvelioandZgroup and Jaime Skyland)  
Maybe this Christmas (EvelioandZgroup)

Best Fan Favorite Couple (5 Nominations)  
GumballXJamie  
GumballXTeri  
GumballXPenny  
GumballXNicole  
GumballXLeslie  
GumballXCarrie  
GumballXRachel  
GumballXTabitha  
GumballXAnais

Best Lemon Story (5 Nominations)  
the love (lexboss)  
The New Year Incident (EvelioandZgroup)  
Sweet Flavored Gumballs of Lemon and Drama Theater (GalaticDragonfly)  
Under the Dress: Untold Truth (Tar-Red)  
Sisterly Love (xXDasXGoochXx)

Best Kiss (10 Nominations)  
Gumball and Nicole (the love and La Trampa/lexboss and Studiozero1)  
Gumball and Carrie (Where Do We Go From?, Three Cheers for Love and Sorrow, Superluv, Black Cat and I'm in Love with Her/guitarguy12345,EvelioandZgroup, and Smiles-That-Are-Big)  
Gumball and Teri (Maybe this Christmas and Happy Valentine's Day Teri/EvelioandZgroup and SilentWriter987)  
Gumball and Penny (Honor Thy Family; Happiness, Love, Sacrifice, Death, Sorrow and Mitigation; Under the Mistletoe, and Black Cat/Lone Dark Knight, nodnarb2000,dnbwriters, and EvelioandZgroup)  
Gumball and Rachel (The Circle, The New Year Incident, and Cartoons and Whisky/EvelioandZgroup and xXDasXGoochXx)  
Gumball and Jamie (Controversial Scare, My New Family: revised, The Panties (Alternate Ending) and Flaws/GalaticDragonfly, damnmetohell29, Smiles-That-Are-Big, and Jaime Skyland)  
Gumball and Leslie (Girls Don't Cry/EvelioandZgroup)  
Gumball and Darwin (GumWin, Love With a Price, Under the Dress: Untold Truth, The First Time, Merry Christmas Gumball, and The Affection/SilverShadowJynx, Jacqueline Cyrus, Tar-Red, Luna Elune, makorralover99, and DottiSka)  
Gumball and Carmen (Dating Practice with Shock/FanBoy752)  
Gumball and Tabitha (Family Issues/Bda241)

Best Sequel (5 Nominations)  
Family Issues (Bda241)  
Controversial Scare (GalaticDragonfly)  
Stalked (EvelioandZgroup)  
The Great Manhunt (Laengruk10001)  
True Love (jayceefull)

Best Episode Based Story (5 Nominations)  
Gumball's Murder Controversy (The Knights/EvelioandZgroup)  
My New Family: revised (The Club/damnmetohell29)  
Under the Dress: Untold Truth (The Dress/Tar-Red)  
My New Family: aftermath (The Club/damnmetohell29)  
The Remote: Aftermath (The Remote/Spike the Seventh Element)

Best Short Story (Under 1K Words) (5 Nominations)  
Why I Love Him (EvelioandZgroup)  
How She Thinks (Jaime Skyland)  
The Music Box (Smiles-That-Are-Big)  
The Skates (Funny Stickman Guy)  
The Card (YprocKcid)

Best Story Between 50K Words (5 Nominations)  
American History X (EvelioandZgroup and Jamie Skyland)  
The Homecoming (UnKnownSalvation)  
I Killed Penny Fitzgerald (EvelioandZgroup)  
Family issues (Bda241)  
Honor Thy Family (Lone Dark Knight)

Best Story Over 50K Words (5 Nominations)  
Talking (Antr)  
The Newcomer (NeoNimbus)  
GumWin (SilverShadowJynx)  
The Loop (Mr. Page)  
The Dead World of Gumball (skyy1865)

Best Story Over 100K Words (1 Nomination)  
**The Newcomer NeoNimbus (Winner by Default)**

Best Unfinished Story (5 Nominations)  
Controversial Scare (GalaticDragonfly)  
The Circle (EvelioandZgroup)  
the love (lexboss)  
The Homecoming (UnKnownSalvation)  
The Vampire (NeoNimbus)

Best M Rated Story (5 Nominations)  
American History X (EvelioandZgroup and Jamie Skyland)  
the love (lexboss)  
Sweet Flavored Gumballs of Lemon and Drama Theater (GalaticDragonfly)  
Sisterly Love (xXDasXGoochXx)  
The New Year Incident (EvelioandZgroup)

Best T Rated Story (5 Nominations)  
I Killed Penny Fitzgerald (EvelioandZgroup)  
GumWin (SilverShadowJynx)  
Controversial Scare (GalaticDragonfly)  
Honor Thy Family (Lone Dark Knight)  
The Dead World of Gumball (skyy1865)

Best K+ Rated Story (5 Nominations)  
The Homecoming (UnKnownSalvation)  
The Loop (Mr. page)  
The Circle (EvelioandZgroup)  
Maybe this Christmas (EvelioandZgroup)  
Love Circle (Antr)

Best K Rated Story (5 Nominations)  
The new kid of Elmore (Danny-of-TAWOG)  
True Love (jayceefull)  
Why I Love Him (EvelioandZgroup)  
The Card (YprocKcid)  
The Music Box (Smiles-That-Are-Big)

Best Story Under 5 Chapters (5 Nominations)  
Controversial Scare (GalaticDragonfly)  
Healing Through Hard Times Revised Version (Laengruk10001)  
Flaws (Jaime Skyland)  
Getting It On (Jaime Skyland)  
Sweet Flavored Gumballs of Lemon and Drama Theater (GalaticDragonfly)

Best Story Under 10 Chapters (5 Nominations)  
The Circle (EvelioandZgroup)  
Family Issues (Bda241)  
The Homecoming (UnKnownSalvation)  
The Vampire (NeoNimbus)  
Honor Thy Family (Lone Dark Knight)

Best Story Over 10 Chapters (5 Nominations)  
I Killed Penny Fitzgerald (EvelioandZgroup)  
The Newcomer (NeoNimbus)  
Talking (Antr)  
GumWin (SilverShadowJynx)  
American History X (EvelioandZgroup And Jamie Skyland)

Best Story Not on FanFiction (3 Nominations)  
American History X (wattpad/EvelioandZgroup and Jaime Skyland)  
The American World of Gumball: The Movie FINALE (deviantART/Filthy Phantom)  
The Grieving (wattpad/creepsmepasta)

Best Story (Adventure) (5 Nominations)  
The Newcomer (NeoNimbus)  
The Knight in Blur Fur (Kjmk42)  
The Shadow (TheBestGamer)  
What To Do When You Are Dead (That-Gex-Dude)  
Black Cat (EvelioandZgroup)

Best Story (Angst) (5 Nominations)  
I Killed Penny Fitzgerald (EvelioandZgroup)  
A Memoir to the Wild One (EvelioandZgroup)  
Fading Friendships (Smiles-That-Are-Big)  
The Perks of Being a Wallflower (EvelioandZgroup)  
Amazing world of Gumball: Lies and beyond (True Leaf)

Best Story (Crime) (5 Nominations)  
Safe (EvelioandZgroup)  
Getting It On (Jaime Skyland)  
Gumball's Murder Controversy (EvelioandZgroup)  
Sharks (MewMewKazoo337)  
Bloody Revenge (Jacqueline Cyrus)

Best Story (Drama) (5 Nominations)  
American History X (EvelioandZgroup and Jamie Skyland)  
Controversial Scare (GalaticDragonfly)  
Family Issues (Bda241)  
Maybe this Christmas (EvelioandZgroup)  
Love Circle (Antr)

Best Story (Family) (5 Nominations)  
Sisterly Love (xXDasXGoochXx)  
Under the Dress: Untold Truth (Tar-Red)  
Abusive Love (Jacqueline Cyrus)  
Family Issues (Bda241)  
My New Family: revised (damnmetohell)

Best Story (Fantasy) (4 Nominations)  
The Loop (Mr. Page)  
Damien and Kitsune (BonniebelGrace)  
The Elmore Diaries (Lanegruk1001)  
Carrie (EvelioandZgroup)

Best Story (Friendship) (5 Nominations)  
The Newcomer (NeoNimbus)  
The Station (EvelioandZgroup)  
The Circle (EvelioandZgroup)  
The Perks of Being a Wallflower (EvelioandZgroup)  
The new kid of Elmore (Danny-of-TAWOG)

Best Story (General) (5 Nominations)  
The Homecoming (UnKnownSalvation)  
The Knight in Blue Fur (Kjmk42)  
The Tales of Gumball (xXDasXGoochXx)  
Quickiez (xXDasXGoochXx)  
How She Thinks (Jaime Skyland)

Best Story (Horror) (5 Nominations)  
I Killed Penny Fitzgerald (EvelioandZgroup)  
The Dead World of Gumball (skyy1865)  
Stalked (EvelioandZgroup)  
The Were Cat's Curse (Lone Dark Knight)

Best Story (Humor) (5 Nominations)  
Talking (Antr)  
The Vampire (NeoNimbus)  
The Loop (Mr. Page)  
I Hate You, Dad (EvelioandZgroup)  
Gumball's Final Project (EvelioandZgroup)

Best Story (Hurt/Comfort) (5 Nominations)  
GumWin (SilverShadowJynx)  
American History X (EvelioandZgroup and Jaime Skyland)  
Controversial Scare (GalaticDragonfly)  
Honor Thy Family (Lone Dark Knight)  
the love (lexboss)

Best Story (Mystery) (5 Nominations)  
What To Do When You Are Dead (That-Gex-Dude)  
Stalked (EvelioandZgroup)  
Dark Times (Jacqueline Cyrus)  
Return to Dimension 52 (Antr)  
Gumball's Murder Controversy (EvelioandZgroup)

Best Story (Parody) (5 Nominations)  
Talking (Antr)  
Girls Don't Cry (EvelioandZgroup)  
Gumball bully (SneakyDekuScrub)  
The Return of the Living Watterson (Naval Fitzgerald)  
The Monk and The Maidens (xXDasXGoochXx)

Best Story (Poetry) (3 Nominations)  
No More Sorrow (The Zombie Within)  
TAWOG Poetry (UnKnownSalvation)  
The Rap (The Zombie Within)

Best Story (Romance) (5 Nominations)  
the love (lexboss)  
GumWin (SilverShadowJynx)  
The Homecoming (UnKnownSalvation)  
Honor Thy Family (Lone Dark Knight)  
The Circle (EvelioandZgroup)

Best Story (Sci-Fi) (5 Nominations)  
Return to Dimension 52 (Antr)  
The Terminator (EvelioandZgroup)  
In Time, We'll Lose Him (EvelioandZgroup)  
The Time Machine (xXDasXGoochXx)  
The Elmore Diaries (Laengruk10001)

Best Story (Spiritual) (2 Nominations)  
Slenderman (EvelioandZgroup)  
Final Destination: Destination Elmore (EvelioandZgroup)

Best Story (Supernatural) (5 Nominations)  
The Vampire (NeoNimbus)  
Universal Fate (skyy1865)  
The Dead World of Gumball (skyy1865)  
Different Rifts (Antr)  
The Call Me Gumball: Sweet Dreams (Wani-Ramirez)

Best Story (Suspense) (5 Nominations)  
Safe (EvelioandZgroup)  
Bloody Revenge (Jacqueline Cyrus)  
Getting It On (Jamie Skyland)  
What We Only Think: Silence of a Psychopath (EvelioandZgroup)  
At World's End (Wani-Ramirez)

Best Story (Tragedy) (5 Nominations)  
Life isn't Beautiful (Jazteen)  
The Station (EvelioandZgroup)  
Maybe this Christmas (EvelioandZgroup)  
aftermath (jayceefull)  
Flowers (xXDasXGoochXx)

Best Story (Western) (1 Nomination)  
**True Grit (EvelioandZgroup) Winner by Default**

Nominations by Authors  
EvelioandZgroup (81)  
GalaticDragonfly (17)  
Jamie Skyland (17)  
Antr (16)  
NeoNimbus (15)  
Bda241 (13)  
SilverShadowJynx (13)  
Lone Dark Knight (11)  
lexboss (10)  
xXDasXGoochXx (10)  
Nominations under 10  
9: None  
8: Unknown Salvation  
7: Laengruk10001 & Smiles-That-Are-Big  
6: None  
5: Jacqueline Cyrus & skyy1865  
4: Tar-Red & YprocKcid  
3: damnmetohell29, Danny-of-TAWOG, and Wani-Ramirez  
2: Funny Stickman Guy, Kjmk42, The Zombie Within, and TheBestGamer.  
1: SuperKamiGuruFTW, Studiozero1, guitarguy12345, SilentWriter987, nodnarb2000, dnbwriters, Luna Elune, makorralover99, DottiSka, FanBoy752, Spike the Seventh Element, Filthy Phantom, creepsmepasta, True Leaf, MewMewKazoo337, BonniebelGrace, SneakyDekuScrub, Naval Fitzgerald, and Jazteen.

Nominations by Stories  
I Killed Penny Fitzgerald (17)  
Controversial Scare (13)  
GumWin (13)  
American History X (10)  
Honor Thy Family (10)  
the love (10)  
Nominations under 10  
9: Maybe this Christmas & The Newcomer  
8: None  
7: The Circle, The Loop, & The Homecoming  
6: Family Issues, Flaws, &Return to Dimension 52  
5: Black Cat, Talking, & The Vampire  
4: A Memoir to the Wild One, The Dead World of Gumball, The New Year Incident, Sisterly Love, Sweet Flavored Gumballs of Lemon and Drama Theater, and Under the Dress: Untold Truth  
3: The Card, Getting It On, Gumball's Murder Controversy, My New Family: revised, Stalked, True Love, & What To Do When you Are Dead  
2: The Skates, Masami's Desires, Healing Through Hard Times Revised Version, The Shadow, Safe, Bloody Revenge, The Elmore Diaries, The Station, Girls Don't Cry, Why I Love Him, How She Thinks, The Music Box, Love Circle, and The new kid of Elmore  
1: They call Me Gumball: Sweet Dreams, Elmore Junior High's Valentines Prom, The Letters, Anais: Child Prodigy or Mad Scientist, The Legacy: The Story of Darwin Watterson, Freedom of Elmore, The Gumball Horror theater, Where Do We Go From Here?, Three Cheers for Love and Sorrow, Superluv, I'm in Love with Her, Happy Valentine's Day; Happiness, Love, Sacrifice, Death, Sorrow, and Mitigation; Under the Mistletoe, Cartoons and Whisky, The Panties (Alternate Ending), Love With a Price, The First Time, Merry Christmas Gumball, The Affection, Dating Practice with Shock, The Great Manhunt, My New Family: aftermath, The Remote: Aftermath, The American World of Gumball: The Movie FINALE, The Grieving, The Knight in Blue Fur, Fading Friendships, The Perks of Being a Wallflower, Amazing world of Gumball: Lies and beyond, Sharks, Abusive Love, Damien and Kitsune, Carrie, Quickiez, The Tales of Gumball, The Were Cat's Curse; I Hate You, Dad; Gumball's Final Project, Dark Times, Gumball bully, The Return of the Living Watterson, The Monk and The Maidens, No More Sorrow, TAWOG Poetry, The Rap, The Terminator; In Time, We'll Lose Him; The Time Machine, Slenderman, Final destination: Destination Elmore, Universal Rifts, Universal Fate, What We Only Think: Silence of a Psychopath, At World's End, Life isn't Beautiful, aftermath, Flowers, and True Grit

**To place your votes please send them EvelioZGroup, Jamie Skyland, or ** **ZGroupProductionNetwork. For any answers to question please go to the same places. The voting will be from now up until when Evelio returns form moving (or in November. Whichever comes first?) Thank-you and Good luck to everyone. (0_0)**

* * *

**Also, as a side announcement: If you're a critic and love to view the good or the bad of what this archive has to offer, Evelio has you covered. He is starting a project that will let 5 critics pick out, discuss, and write about the best or the worst stories that this archive can bring every week. You'd be with people that like to overview the best (or the worst) in stories and get to see new things that may have missed in the context of what was written. If you want to join send a note to my good pal EvelioZGroup and tell him why you should join; but hurry. There is only two positions left, so get typing. I'd join, but I think I'm doing pretty well for myself. Anyway, that's it for now. See you later for the results of the **_**TAWOG 2013 Ceremony.**_


End file.
